Heir of Firey Sex
by gregorythomas
Summary: Rowan and Aelin give into each other's desires and embark on a smutty, lemony journey of greatness. Currently doing exams so will continue in summer.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction 1st attempt EVER! How exciting. Pairing: Aelin and Rowan. I thought this would be an interesting one as our fandom is heavily lacking on smut. If you want, you can leave a review. hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the 'Throne of Glass' series by Sarah J Maas, or any of the characters that reside in it. Get ready for Zee Sexy times.

* * *

Exhausted after a long day in the woods with Rowan, Aelin struggled to lower herself into the bath. Her long, now very lean, legs seared with pain as they supported her weight, her arms trembling as they bent to stabilise her entry. Deciding she was close enough now, Aelin let her hands loosen their grip on the tub, sending her flopping with a plop into the water.

The vanilla scented of the water rose into the air as she moved the water and soothed her aching muscles as it encompassed them with warmth. Aelin was practiced in obtaining the exact right temperature for her bath water and the heat lapped across her legs as she swished them in and out. Submersing her bare upper half deeper into the water allowed her legs to come to rest on the side of the tub as she spread her arms over the sides of the tub, replaying her day in her mind.

As always, Rowan had tortured her into turning into her fae form, then, also as always, ridiculed her when it took her several unsuccessful attempts before she transformed. Aelin had to admit that she loved the feeling of strength and power of being fae. She loved the speed and the feline agility, but, most of all, her heightened senses. Swiftly sprinting through the pine trees, Aelin never failed to enjoy the nature bustling around her. She loved the companionship of Rowan running beside her, his scent occasionally catching on a breeze that floated in her direction.

Aelin opened her eyes at that thought and, though she didn't realise it, a blush spread across her cheeks. Rowan was not an unventured thought in Aelin's mind. It would be sinful to deny that she had thought of him in a less than innocent manner, because she had and she would continue to. How could she not? Prince Rowan's ethereal warrior beauty was not something to be ignored. However unpractised he was in the art of being a civil person was balanced out by the fact, that in Aelin's fantasies, he was a sex-god.

Burying that thought in her mind, Aelin allowed her slender fingers to traced down the valley of her breast, tickling the water over her sternum. Her hand slid gracefully over her stomach and curved over the bend of her hip, reaching back and gently squeezing her right bum-cheek. She began to knead at the soft flesh there. These last few weeks, she'd become accustomed to pleasuring herself in the bath, as she shared a bed with Rowan and he showed no interest in her. Anyway, she had not yet heard Rowan return from wherever he was, so this was the perfect time to treat herself to some self-love. Removing her hand from where it was previously placed, she hastily tied her hair up into a messy top-knot, trying as quickly as she could to return to her fun.

She closed her eyes as her palms wandered down to her ample breasts circling them, tempting her nipples, and never quite touching them. She felt her core swell and her nipples start to ache for pleasure. Aelin imagined a pair of hands, Rowan's calloused hands over her chest, rolling her buds in-between his rough fingertips. She imagined his rippling shoulders, fantasised about holding onto his arms as he pleasured her. Her own hand slipped further down and found its way easily to the apex of the thigh. Turning herself on by running her fingers through her own bush, she let out a gasp as her palm moulded against her sex. Her pelvis jerked to meet her own touch, searching for release. She fingered her entrance, navigating her folds and, finally giving in, found her way to that glorious bundle of nerves, getting off at her own touch. Matching her pulsing heartbeat, Aelin's breaths became shallower, picking up pace as she furiously rubbed at her nub, all the while thinking of Rowan, and desperate for release. Her other hand kneaded her breast as her mind wandered. She pictured Rowan's delicious body on top of her, loving her. Her legs started to twitch and her bum cheeks started to tense as she felt herself rising closer to her undoing. After a few minutes of stimulation, she stopped breathing as she increased her pace. She knew she was so close. The hand that was previously on her breast swung up to cover her face and her orgasm hit her with a guttural moan. The muscles from her ribs to her toes convulsing as she milked her climax, arching her back uncontrollably as wave after wave hit her. Her legs splashed back into the water as she was tipped over the edge again and again…

After such intensity, she was glad it was over, yet she wanted for more. Unsatisfied, a shadow of arousal swirled at her crotch. Her breathing was wild at this point and she allowed herself to calm down before removing her arm and sitting up in the tub, hunched to catch her breath. Sweat glistened on her forehead. She turned to find a towel, before exiting the bath.

Aelin flinched as she saw a broad figure standing in the doorway and audibly cursed herself for not locking the door. With her senses overloaded, she had not noticed anyone standing there. She said nothing as the steam rose around her. After a few long moments, the man tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ears, looking somewhat dishevelled. He then smirked at Aelin, turned, breaking the eye contact, and strode back into the bedroom. He closed the door tightly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 . From Rowan's perspective. It's very short and I apologise for that, but I was short on time and hope you will forgive me. It's also not very good, but bare with me. Although this Chapter unfortunately will not be very smutty, enjoy it as a filler chapter and look forward to incredibly sexy times to come. I promise I won't let you down.

* * *

Rowan had not expected that he would see what he had just seen when he entered the bathroom. After knocking on the door a few times without a reply, he'd just assumed that it was vacant and opened the door, about to walk over to the toilet to take a piss. Of course, he'd seen Aelin naked before, but this time was completely different. Aelin had laid bare in the bath tub, vulnerable, exposed. He scolded himself for walking in there idiotically, knowing he should have just left when he saw her. But no, he had to stand there like a big-oaf, completely enamoured by her. She was gone in those moments and it enchanted him. Rowan groaned as he opened the draw to his dresser, looking for something to wear.

"Really, Rowan?" he thought to himself. "You couldn't have just said something to her?"

No, he just stood there embarrassed, finding it very hard to explain himself, especially as he had didn't really know himself why he continued to stand there. He forced the air out of his lungs in a heavy sigh as he collapsed down onto the bed he shared with Aelin. Rowan only wore the pair of sweatpants he had exchanged for his training clothes after the whole fiasco in the bathroom. Making sure there was _plenty_ of room on the other side of the bed, he settled on his side and concluded that the best way to avoid the matter was to sleep and hope the whole situation would be forgotten by morning. He doused the light his side of the bed so that the room was in nearly complete darkness. The only slither of light seeped through the gaps under and around the bathroom door.

He heard movements in the bathroom, and assumed Aelin would emerge shortly. Rowan struggled down to sleep. Soon enough the door crept open and a slight figure tip-toed out of it, using her practised technique learnt from years of being sly. Rowan could feel her subtle warmth as she slipped into bed, rustling in the covers until she relaxed and only her shallow breathing was heard. He couldn't close his eyes and hoped urgently that she would just fall asleep. He willed her to sleep.

"Rowan? I know you're still awake," Aelin announced into the darkness, her timid voice catching at the back of her throat.

Rowan had never heard a tone quite like that be noised from Aelin's mouth and felt an almost obligation to reply, but he didn't. He opted for the 'ignore until forgotten' approach. The atmosphere crackled and he heard a 'fuck' sound from under Aelin's breath, so quiet it would only be audible to fae ears. Tensing up, the muscles in Rowan's upper body reacted to the rustle of Aelin turning over in bed so she was now facing him. Her breath taunted the back of Rowan's neck, it's gentle caress on his skin only moments before he felt Aelin's physical stroke on his back. His muscles clenched even more under her touch, then relaxed into her as he felt her warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Not much to see about this chapter. However, not to fret, its significance will become apparent soon enough.

* * *

Perplexed, Aelin slipped the pale pink nightgown on that she had brought into the bathroom with her. She stumbled around the room trying to create some order. Truthfully, she was not quite sure what she was doing.

It shouldn't be that big of deal, but for some reason she found herself fighting with the need to explain herself, or whether she should just brushoff the matter entirely. Anyway, it would be doubtful that Rowan would bring the topic up.

Aelin was still pondering this as she climbed into bed, Rowan 'asleep' on the other side. She could feel the heat radiating off him, and moments later knew that nerves also warmed him as she zoned in on his off-kilt breathing pattern. No. Not asleep.

Having been ignored by Rowan, she knew that the only way to get through to him would be by doing something, she considered, mad.

As her hand touched the taut muscles on his back, she felt something unravel inside her. He was unbearably sexy. Absent-mindedly she started rubbing her fingertips over the map of his back where is tattoo would be, but the room was too dark to see it. This meant she could focus on the sensation of his muscle underneath her skin.

A smile tugged at her lips as a shiver surfaced in Rowan and she knew that she has hit a sensitive spot. With new-found confidence, she moved closer to him until her breasts were flush against his bare back. The only thing preventing them from being skin-on-skin was the thin piece of lace in the brassiere of her nightgown. Her nipples hardened at the thought.

Her arm reached around him to trace his chest, and whilst she caressed him she worked up the courage to explain herself.

"Rowan, I… I don't want you to think anything less of me for what you've seen tonight."

He grabbed her hand, but not hurtfully, and gave it back to her. The moment after this lasted way too long. The anticipation in Aelin rose and she found it increasingly difficult to withstand. But, then Rowan said something.

"It doesn't," He whispered into the air, reaching Aelin with a flush of relief as she let loose a held-in breath.

She could not, for the life of her, acknowledge why what Rowan thought of her meant so much. They stayed awkwardly close together for a few moments before Aelin rolled back over to her side of the bed, thinking it better to give Rowan some space.


End file.
